


Bliźniaki

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Inne [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The Styles Twins, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>larry-faith-for-love: Wybacz, ale mam problem,y z wiadomościami :D<br/>Mam coś do II. Niech Harold będzie spokojny i uczynny (typowy kujon) w szkole, a jego brat to rasowy badboy. W domu jednak są tacy sami. Jedzą to samo, ubierają się tak samo, mówią to samo itp… Niech zachorują na coś, może być przeziębienie, whaever! Louis jako najlepszy i najbardziej lubiany uczeń zostaje wysłany do ich domu z notatkami. Oczywiście bliźniaki są w nim zadurzeni. Louis nie zna Harryego, bo ze szkoły kojarzy tylko jego bardzo popularnego brata, więc chłopcy korzystając z okazji postanawiają zabawić się robiąc z Lou wariata. Nagle pojawiają się podwójnie lub szybko zmieniają miejsca. Robią coś błyskawicznie, albo ich głosy słychać z innych częściach (piętrowego, żeby było trudniej) domu.W końcu Louis wkurza się. Siada zmarnowany na kanapie,a chłopcy zaskakują go pocałunkiem w oba policzki. Oczywiście Louis ma stan po zawałowy gdy dowiaduje się wszystkiego. Niech będzie słodko i śmiesznie :D Z góry dzięki słoneczko ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliźniaki

Bliźniacy Styles byli tacy sami, a jednak różni.  
Spotykając ich po za domem nigdy nie powiedziałbyś, że to bracia, a co dopiero bliźniaki. Harry był cichym, szkolnym nerdem, który nie wyróżniał się z tłumu. Na nosie miał duże okulary ( które kompletnie nie były potrzebne, ale je lubił), na włosy nakładał żel i zaczesywał je do tyłu. Zawsze pokazywał się w białej koszuli zapiętej pod sam szyję i wsadzoną w spodnie w kantkę. Na koszulę miał założony sweter lub kamizelkę. Jednym słowem jego ubrania wyglądały jak wyjęte z szafy dziadka.  
Z kolei jego brat Edward był szkolnym badboyem. Był głośny, towarzyski i uwielbiał być w centrum zainteresowania. Nie było osoby, która by go nie znała. Uwielbiał chodzić w poprzecieranych jeansach i zwykłych koszulkach. Jego ręce były naznaczone czarnym tuszem, a twarz okalały ciemne loki.  
Mogłoby się wydawać, że to dwie różne osoby. Jednak, kiedy wracali do domu stawali się tacy sami. Harry ściągał okulary i pozwalał swoim włosom odpocząć od żelu, jednak aby mu nie przeszkadzały wiązał je gumką, podobnie jak jego bliźniak. Oboje zakładali zwykłe dresy i podkoszulki, ponieważ w takim stroju czuli się najwygodniej. Zawsze ubierali to samo, aby móc wyglądać identycznie i móc robić żart rodzinie, chociaż ich mama już nie dawał się na to nabrać.  
Pomimo tego, że po za domem rzadko rozmawiali byli ze sobą naprawdę blisko. W domu prawie wszystko rozbili razem. Te same gesty, taka sama mimika twarzy, tak samo wysuwali język kiedy jedli, w ten sam sposób poprawiali włosy. Kiedy się stresowali przygryzali palec, a kiedy próbowali się nad czyś skupić marszczyli brwi i przygryzali wargę. Lubili to samo (no prawie), podobało im się to samo, nawet byli zadurzeni w tej samej osobie. Oboje wzdychali do Louisa Tomlinsona – najlepszego ucznia w szkole i chyba najbardziej lubianego. Zawsze uśmiechnięty, chętnie pomagał i angażował się w szkolne akcje.  
Nawet, kiedy jeden chorował, w tym samym czasie drugi łapał to samo. Tak było i tym razem.  
*****  
Louis wszedł na odpowiednią ulicę i zaczął się rozglądać po domach, szukając odpowiedniego numeru. Został poproszony o dostarczenie notatek do państwa Styles. Nauczyciel twierdził, że ich synowie są chorzy. Po tym jak zapewnił, że to zrobi, wyszedł zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszał. Przecież Styles był tylko jeden, przynajmniej on znał tylko jedną osobę o tym nazwisku – Edwarda Stylesa. Był on dość znany w szkole, zwłaszcza z problemów, które czasami sprawiał. Ostatecznie uznał, że nauczyciel musiał się przejęzyczyć i chodziło mu o jednego Stylesa.  
W końcu odnalazł odpowiedni dom. Podszedł do drzwi i zapukał, po chwili zostały one uchylone, a przed szatynem pojawił się wysoki chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi zielonymi oczami.  
\- Louis? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.  
\- Cześć, Edward tak? – Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, jednak szatyn mu na to nie pozwolił – Przyniosłem ci notatki ze szkoły, mogę wejść?  
\- Jasne – zrobił przejście – Idź do salonu i się rozgość, zaraz przyjdę – powiedział i ruszył w kierunku schodów, a kiedy tylko Louis zniknął w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu pognał na górę, o mało nie łamiąc sobie nóg.  
\- Ed – wpadł do pokoju barta, który z niezrozumieniem przyglądał się bliźniakowi.  
\- A tobie co? – podniósł się z łóżka na którym leżał.  
\- Louis tu jest – powiedział.  
\- Co? – myślał, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Louis Tomlinson tutaj przyszedł, przyniósł nam notatki z lekcji i wziął mnie za ciebie.  
\- To nic nowego – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak, tylko odniosłem wrażenie, że on o mnie nie wie. Nie wie, że istnieję – powiedział, a na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek. To przykre, kiedy osoba która wiele dla ciebie znaczy, nawet nie wie, że żyjesz.  
\- Oh, przykro mi Haz – przytulił brata widząc jego minę.  
\- W porządku – posłał bliźniakowi słaby uśmiech.  
\- Co ty na to, aby się zabawić? – uniósł brew, a jego uśmieszek świadczył o tym, że coś kombinuje.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Skoro Louis nie wie, że nas jest dwóch. To na razie nie mówmy mu prawdy. Podroczmy się trochę.  
*****  
Edward i Louis siedzieli na kanapie w salonie. Louis po kolei, przedmiotami, podawał mu notatki, tłumacząc co konkretnie brali i co powinien przygotować na kolejne zajęcia.  
\- Lou – przerwał mu loczek – Napijesz się herbaty?  
\- Dziękuję, ale będę się zbierał – odpowiedział.  
\- Co, już? Myślałem, że zostaniesz i wytłumaczysz mi chemię. Kompletnie nie rozumiem tego co teraz bierzemy, a z samych notatek nic nie będę wiedział – skłamał, no może nie do końca. Faktycznie miał problemy z chemią, ale równie dobrze mógł mu to wytłumaczyć Harry.  
\- Oh, jasne nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział zaskoczony.  
\- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się – To może jednak napijesz się herbaty.  
\- Z chęcią – przytaknął.  
Edward podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie czekał już na niego Harry z dwoma kubkami parującej cieczy. Dał mu znać, że teraz jego kolej i usiadł przy stole.  
Harry z szerokim uśmiechem opuścił pomieszczenie. Louis siedział na kanapie, pochylając się nad notatkami.  
\- Jestem – zielonooki postawił kubki na stole i usiadł obok szatyna. Louis wbijał w niego zdziwiony wzrok.  
\- Już? Przecież dopiero co wyszedłeś – powiedział.  
\- Ach, jak ten czas szybko leci – zaśmiał się Harry i pochylił nad zadaniami z chemii – To może zacznijmy.  
Tomlinson pokiwał głową i zaczął tłumaczyć chłopakowi co właśnie przerabiają. Styles zdawał się rozumieć o czym mówi szatyn i szybko łapał. Już po chwili bez problemów rozwiązywał równanie chemiczne. Właśnie miał zacząć kolejne, kiedy szatyn podniósł się z kanapy.  
\- Mógłbyś mi wskazać łazienkę? – spytał.  
\- Jasne, na końcu korytarza – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju. W wejściu do kuchni stał Edward uśmiechając się do Louisa. Chłopak odwzajemnił go, jednak chwilę później zmarszczył brwi. Jakim cudem Ed był w kuchni, skoro przed chwilą siedział w salonie. Cofnął się kilka kroków z powrotem zaglądając do pomieszczenia, z którego wyszedł. Na kanapie siedział chłopak, pochylając się nad notatkami. Ponownie spojrzał na wejście do kuchni, jednak nikogo tam nie był. Czuł się odrobinę ogłupiały, jednak uznał, że najwidoczniej mu się przewidział. Poszedł do łazienki, a w tym czasie Harry i Edward zamienili się miejscami.  
\- Jak ci idzie? – szatyn wszedł do salonu zajmując miejsce obok Edwarda.  
\- Um…no…tak sobie – odpowiedział, drapiąc się ołówkiem po karku.  
\- Ed – zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na zadanie, które próbował rozwiązać – To zadanie jest prostsze od poprzedniego. Jakim cudem masz z nim problem, skoro tamto rozwiązałeś bez mojej pomocy.  
\- Widocznie twoja obecność wpływa na mnie pozytywnie – przysunął się do szatyna, a na policzkach Louisa pojawił się lekki rumieniec.  
\- Um…może weźmy się do pracy – zaproponował, wracając do wzrokiem na zadania.  
Szło im opornie i Louis naprawdę nie wiedział jakim cudem Ed tego nie rozumie, skoro wcześniej nie miał z tym żadnych problemów. Wręcz przeciwnie sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która to rozumie.  
\- Zaraz przyjdę, teraz ja musze skorzystać z łazienki – Ed przerwał ich pracę i opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Louis oparł się na kanapie i rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. Salon był skromnie urządzony, ale przy tym bardzo ciepły. Niewielki kominek stał przy ścianie obok okna. Prostopadle do niego znajdował się telewizor, a na ścianie, w której znajdowało się wejście, wisiało pełno zdjęć. Szatyn podnosił się, aby je pooglądać, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś go woła.  
\- Louis, mógłbyś tu na chwilę przyjść? – słyszał jak głos dobiega gdzieś z góry.  
\- Jasne – wyszedł z salonu skierował się na schody – Ed, gdzie jesteś? – zawołał, kiedy byli już na piętrze.  
\- Tutaj – tym razem głos dochodził z dołu. Louis spojrzał na dół i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Był pewny, że ktoś go wołał z góry.  
\- Ed? – wrócił do salonu.  
\- Jestem tutaj Lou! Idziesz? – ponownie głos dochodził z piętra.  
Zaczął wspinać się po schodach, kiedy ponownie Ed zawołał go, jednak tym razem z dołu.  
Szatyn czuł, że zaczyna wariować. Coś tu się działo i przez głowę przeszło mu nawet, że w tym domu straszy. Wrócił do salonu opadając na kanapę i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Potrzebował chwili spokoju, aby pomyśleć. Brał głębokie wdechy i powoli wypuszczał powietrze. Podskoczył, kiedy poczuł dwa mokre pocałunki na swoich policzkach. Odsłonił twarz i zobaczył przed sobą dwie takie same osoby.  
\- W-was jest dwóch – wykrztusił.  
\- Jak widać - odpowiedział Ed.  
\- Dzięki bogu – westchnął – Już myślałem, że wariuję. Jak mogliście mnie tak nabrać? – oburzył się, marszcząc brwi i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Przepraszamy – odezwał się Harry – Myślałeś, że jesteśmy jedną osobą i chcieliśmy trochę zażartować.  
\- Który z was to Ed?  
\- Ja – chłopak uniósł lekko rękę do góry.  
\- Więc ty jesteś? – spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka.  
\- Harry – odpowiedział.  
\- Chodzisz do naszej szkoły?  
\- Tak  
\- Dlaczego cię nie kojarzę? – zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie tego nie rozumiał.  
\- W szkole nie wyglądamy tak samo – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami – Ja nie lubię rzucać się w oczy i zupełnie inaczej się ubieram.  
\- Po za nauczycielami i naszymi przyjaciółmi, chyba nikt w szkole nie wie, że jesteśmy bliźniakami – dopowiedział Edward.  
\- Naprawdę powinienem być na was wściekły, ale nie potrafię – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, uśmiechając się do nich – I teraz rozumiem dlaczego raz chemia szła lepiej, raz gorzej. Skoro jeden z was rozumie materiał może wytłumaczyć drugiemu – wyjaśnił – Ja się będę już zbierał.  
Bliźniacy podążyli za nim i zatrzymali się przy drzwiach.  
\- Lou, przepraszamy za to – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział – Na początku byłem trochę zły, ale teraz jak o tym myślę, to było dość zabawnie.   
\- To dobrze, cieszymy się, że się nie gniewasz – uśmiechnął się pewniej.  
\- Skoro nie jesteś zły i zakładam, że nas polubiłeś – zaczął Ed – To może poszedłbyś z nami do kina?  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i opuścił dom bliźniaków.


End file.
